The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from any conventional type of electronic device in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
The conventional electronic translator has a circuit for outputting corresponding translated sentences in a selected language in response to the input of original sentences in a first language. To obtain the translated sentences which are correct in a grammatical sense in the selected language, it was necessary to provide a memory for storing a great number of pairs of original sentences and translated sentences. The memory was addressed to obtain the translated sentences, depending on the original sentences inputted. However, the access was rather complex to do and the access time to such a memory was long.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide very fast access for permitting outputting of the translated sentences in response to the inputting of the original sentences while maintaining grammatical correctness.